


你应该叫我什么？

by jiji_DHX



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, 破车 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiji_DHX/pseuds/jiji_DHX
Summary: 说好的番外破车！真情实感的冷西皮搞完了！





	你应该叫我什么？

虽然他每次都再三告诫自己要注意睡相，但这真的不能怪他，没人能够在睡着的时候还有意识地控制自己的手和脚。所以Billy又在一个清晨被狠狠打了手臂，他迷迷糊糊地醒来，才发现自己的手又无意识地跑到了了William的胸口上，并且完美地压住了骨折的地方。“对不起，”他迅速缩回手，伸了个懒腰，充满歉意地看了William一眼，“我觉得Al说得对，在你没有痊愈之前，我还是在自己房间待着比较好。”“你能待得住嘛?”William小心地侧过身，好直接看着那双睡意朦胧的黑眼睛，他的伤其实好的差不多了，除了起床和躺下需要Billy掺一把以外已经没有什么痛感了。“大概能吧?”Billy撇撇嘴，他被盯得有些不自在起来，“反正我们暂时什么也做不了了，对吧?”William有点怀疑地翘起眉毛，“所以你每天准时爬到我的床上来是为了做点什么?”他靠过去在Billy的鼻尖上蹭了一下，又很自然地吻上Billy的嘴唇。

车上发生的那个突如其来的吻让所有事情都突飞猛进，他们把一切能做的事都做了个遍，Billy甚至在床头柜里都放了必需品，不过好几次擦枪走火都以William一脸痛苦地捂着胸口而结束。“抱歉......”每次他都会倒在床里缓上好一会儿，“还可以再等等，我不想肋骨没长好就断了。”然后满脸歉意地亲亲他的小疯子。

“那你今天要去公司了?”Billy松开床伴的脸，结束了这个吻，问道。“这假休得够长了，该露脸了，你可以跟我一起去，如果愿意的话。”William在他的帮助下起床，他思考了一下，“不过晚上可能要你自己先回来，我还有点其他事。”“哦，为什么不呢?”Billy继续在床上赖了一会儿才依依不舍地爬起来， 房间里的另一个人已经洗漱完毕靠在⻔门框上等他了。“裸睡可能不是个好习惯，尤其你的身边还有别人。”William指指一丝不挂在衣服堆里乱翻的人。Billy正试图从套头衫里挣脱出来，他闷闷地说道， “我身边只有你，又没有别人了。”听上去挺开心又得意的。

这一天跟以前在Anvil的日子没有两样，William依然忙得团团转，休假结束会有很多生意伙伴上门寒暄，Billy又在训练室待了一整天。对Billy来说唯一的不同是他把训练师的申请表格填了，总不能一直在这里做个学员，而且他相信William不会让他做外勤的，即使他现在有了新的身份证件。

William抽空把他叫进了办公室，他看到办公桌上放着刚刚交掉的表格。“打算在Anvil安家了?”William打趣道，Billy耸耸肩，像平时一样很自然地坐到办公桌上，“反正我已经在这里安家了。”他笑嘻嘻地轻轻地拍了拍William的胸口，那是心脏的位置。“我一直以为你是个硬汉之类的，不会说这种腻歪的话。”William绕道桌子后面在申请表上签了字，“还记得我们第一次见面吗?你满嘴的脏话。”“那是因为我吓到了，任何人都会被这种情况吓到的。”“我那么可怕吗?”“有点，要我说，”Billy转过脑袋，指了指自己的脸，“在这些东西出现在我脸上之前，我应该也像你那样可以唬住任何人。”William笑着在几份文件上签了字，“明天开始你就是助理训练师了，控制住自己的脾气，慢慢来。”“好，谢谢老大。”他跳下来，忍住了又想亲吻他的冲动离开了，这间办公室到处都是玻璃，要是他想做点什么的话需要把那些百叶窗都拉下来，这太麻烦了。

下班的时间他在车里等了一会儿才想起上午William说过的话，Billy只好让司机开车先带他回家。他百无聊赖地看着车窗外的⻛风景，要是在以前William就算有什么应酬都会跟他一起先回家，然后换身衣服从家里出发，这倒是第一次。他在后视镜里看到了司机的眼神，好奇心驱使他问了一句，然后他的好心情突然就都没了。

“你不会知道William要去哪儿吧?”

“哦......墓地。他说把你送回家就去接他。”

 

William一个人出现在那块小小的墓碑之前，他其实应该早一点来，Madani死后他一直就想来，给他弟弟做个彻底的了结。“嘿，好久没来了，你肯定觉得我把你忘了。”William从兜里掏出一个银色的小酒壶，“Madani死了，这件事上你一直都是正确的，我不应该把你交给她，对不起。不过......我遇见了一个人，能够让我弥补很多的人。”他喝了一口酒，继续自言自语道，“所以我想我得把心里本属于你的位置让给他了，但你永远都是我弟弟。”

William在墓前站了很久，把酒壶都喝空了才准备走，夜里的风凉飕飕的，他裹紧大衣走在墓园空旷的路上，但心里并不像之前独自来看他弟弟一样空落落的，因为William知道他的新生活正在逐渐走向正轨，在家里有一个Billy正在等他。

 

“你又怎么惹他了?”Al小声地问他，接过William的大衣，“Billy一回来就把自己关在房间里，你们吵架了? ”William一头雾水，明明这天最后一次见到Billy的时候他还挺高兴的，“他没吃晚饭?”得到确认以后他只好从厨房拿了点吃的，谁让他刚刚还把Billy比作是他新生活的一部分呢?

“你还好吗?”他敲门，等了一会儿，没有任何反应，转了转门锁发现被反锁了，于是只好再敲了一遍，“我给你拿了点吃的，不想见我的话我放在门口了。”William等了一会儿，房间里传来一阵踢踏声，然后门开了一道缝。Billy有点尴尬地看着站在那里的William，踟蹰了一会儿只好把门打开让他进屋。

“你怎么了?”  
“没怎么。”他有点沮丧地戳着餐盘里的鸡肉。  
“下午不是还好好的，不管你想什么，你都可以跟我说。不想当训练师了?那可以不当，没关系的。”  
“什么?不是。”Billy不自觉地皱起眉头，“你又去看他了，是不是?”  
“谁?”  
“你弟弟!”  
“你还在纠结......”  
“是不是?”  
“对。”他只能承认。  
“操，我们都睡在一起了你还想着你弟弟。”他把餐盘砸到地上。  
“不对，”William觉得眼前这人小题大做，但他还是克制住了嚷嚷，“严格来说我们还没有睡过。”  
“那你有没有睡过你弟弟?”Billy抬起头瞪着William，他就是没办法接受另一个Billy的存在，毕竟对他来说自己就是唯一的Billy Russo，而William遇见过另一个。

William没有说话，他咬了咬后槽牙，看了作死的Billy三秒钟，接着凶狠地吻了上去。他用力地吮吸着他的唇瓣和舌尖，侵占Billy的每一寸口腔，直到Billy开始热烈地回应，他们唇舌交缠地吻了了好久， 久到Billy忘了如何呼吸。William才把他一把推倒在床上，他用手指抹掉嘴唇上唾液，居高临下地看着Billy，“没有，不过你有这个荣幸。”

他俯下身继续吻Billy，用舌尖顶开牙关，一点一点地品尝着小疯子的味道，William决定无视肋骨传来的那点隐痛，他已经忍得够久了，今天不管怎么样他都会把Billy吃掉。他一只手握着小疯子的下巴，另一只手伸进套头衫里在胸口流连了一阵，然后在他的乳尖上狠狠地拧了一下。Billy吃痛地惊呼了一声，想把那只罪恶的手扯出来，但是接下来却被一连串串落在颈侧的吻弄得不知所措起来， 男人的头发蹭着他耳后那块敏感的肌肤上，痒兮兮的，他忍不住轻笑起来。

William又在他的耳朵上轻轻啃咬一口，然后直起身体开始解衬衫纽扣，“自己脱衣服，”他看着Billy泛红的脸颊命令道，“跟男人睡过吗?”他问。Billy手忙脚乱地扯掉套头衫和牛仔裤，支支吾吾地回答不上来，他应该睡过但是跟谁滚过床单这种事情他从来记不清楚，他急切地伸手想要解开William的皮带。“别动。”William说，抓住他的手正好隔着布料料摁在他半勃的性器上，“别那么着急，你还没准备好。”

“安全套和润滑剂......”Billy想说他把东西放在William卧室的床头柜里了，因为他觉得他们要做爱的话肯定会发生在那张床上，而不是这里。

“不需要，”William简洁地说道，把已经脱光的小疯子再一次推倒在床上，“第一次，你不让我射在里面吗?”

Billy看着他，他不是没见过William发火，也见识过他关心自己的温柔，但现在William的眼神变得炽热又可怕，黑色的眼眸里仿佛能迸出欲火来，他觉得霸道的William说着这种变态兮兮的话简直性感到发疯。他舔了舔嘴唇，倒在枕头上，放弃了最后的坚持。

William俯视光着身子的Billy，他之前见过Billy的裸体，肌肉线条相比已经明显很多，他不得不承认在那次帮忙擦干水渍的时候就幻想过那些伤疤亲起来是什么感觉。于是他照做了，William弯下腰亲了最靠近腹股沟的那个枪眼，还小力地啃咬了边上的皮肤，腹部的体毛蹭在鼻尖上，他能感觉到 Billy一阵颤抖。

他抬起头正好对上低头看他的Billy，看起来害怕又享受，于是他继续。他盯着那双眼睛，一边慢慢地舔过一道长长的刀疤。Billy觉得自己快疯了，真的发疯那种，他想象过跟William滚床单的场景， 这个绝对不曾出现在他的想象之中，William像品尝糖果的孩子，没有放过他身上的任何一道伤疤， 嘴唇、舌尖和牙齿留在他皮肤的触感让Billy忍不住呼吸急促，他庆幸自己是躺着的，不然可能会分分钟瘫软下去。

Billy把手指插进他抹了发胶的头发，还忍不住捏捏William的耳垂。“喜欢吗?”William问他，他除了点头什么也不想说，已经能感觉到下体开始有反应，老天，William只是亲了了亲他的那些疤而已。

Billy感觉到自己被亲了个遍，在William的爱抚和亲吻下化作一滩，但在乳尖被啃咬的时候终于忍不住哼出了声。“嘘——”William的手指贴上小疯子的嘴唇，“我以为你能忍得更久呢。”他开始舔舐另一边，同时把手指伸进了Billy的嘴里。Billy顺从地吮吸起来，虽然并不知道为什么要这么干，他把 William修长的手指含在嘴里，用舌头去挑逗、去研磨，来不及吞下去的口水从嘴角溢出来，William终于放过了胸口已经红肿的两粒。

“乖，我说了用不着润滑剂的。”他评价道，收回手指，在再一次亲吻Billy的时候捅进他的后穴。“妈的!”Billy不可抑制地绷紧肌肉，不管他之前有没有跟男人睡过那都是很久以前的事了，突然的异物感让他有些无所适从，接着屁股上被狠狠拍了一巴掌，“放松，看着我，Billy，看着我。”William用骨节分明的手指慢慢开拓他，温热的气息喷在他的脸颊上，他逐渐放松下来慢慢接纳第二根手指， 然后是第三根，并且开始无意识地用自己的下体去蹭William的裤子，他为什么还能穿的住裤子， Billy满脸通红地想，连呼吸的节奏都跟屁股里的那几根手指一致。

“你湿得比我想的还要厉害，Billy。”William抽出手指，让他看指缝里那些黏糊糊的透明液体。Billy偏过脑袋，故意不去看他的手。“害羞了?”William笑起来，“这可是从你屁股里流出来的。”“你为什么在床上那么多话?”Billy问道，他只好喘着气再一次挣扎着来解皮带，没有了手指，他想用另一种东西填满自己，立刻，马上。这一次William倒是没有阻止他，他早就已经硬了，Billy看着那个勃起的大家伙，突然有一种想要比比尺寸的冲动，毕竟从某种意义上来说他们一模一样。

他看着William做了几个深呼吸，才觉得有点不对劲，很少会有人在这个时候做心理建设吧? 除非......哦他知道了。

“等等，”Billy突然说道，希望对方不要觉得自己扫兴，“我可以......”他跪坐起来，顾不上自己还湿乎乎的屁股，他主动地贴上William炽热的胸膛，吻上他柔软的唇瓣用舌头在口腔里翻搅了一通，一手从胸口一直滑落到伤处摁了一下。“喂!”William推开Billy，他的伤是快好了，但也禁不住被人故意在那里捣一下。“我就知道。”Billy在他鼻尖上响亮地亲了一下，然后揽住他的腰把William推进床里，“为了照顾伤员，我觉得我可以在这件事上多做一点贡献。”

他趴在William的两腿之间，屁股翘得老高，正专心用嘴讨好William，柔软的舌头舔舐着性器的前端，就像刚才对他手指做的那样。“我们没有润滑剂......”他卖力地吞吐着粗大的阴茎，抬起眼睛看着William，含糊不清地说道。

William满足地呼出一大口气，性器被口腔包裹得严严实实，Billy的眼睛里又泛起泪光，William用手温柔地按住他的脑袋，毛茸茸的手感再一次在手心蔓延开来，他倒是没想过在这种情况下揉小疯子的脑袋。

Billy终于松口，他抹掉嘴巴边上乱七八糟的液体，爬上去在William后仰的脖⼦子上啃了一口，他的脖子很长，他想在上面留下一个深红的吻痕。

刚坐下去的时候，Billy整个脸都皱了起来，他没想过会这么疼，那根粗大的阳物一点一点地顶破他，撑开他，刚才要是坚持去拿润滑剂就好了，也不至于这样，口水狗屁用都没有，而他显然低估了了William的尺寸。他一边调整角度一边往下坐，伴随着呻吟声最终坐到底，William的手指不够长，现在Billy能感觉到性器正处在某个之前未曾到达的地方。

“操，刚才我们应该去你床上。”Billy咬着嘴唇，全身上下每个细胞都在让他务必动一动，他只好认命地扭动腰肢，用膝盖支撑自己，把另一半重心全放在那根戳在他身体里的阴茎上，呻吟着感受摩擦和进出带来的快感。“重力真是个好东西。”他说道，俯下身亲吻William，并没有停止自己的动作，但这让屁股里的那根东西来滑出来一大半，当William再急匆匆地顶回去的时候他忍不住叫出声，这样不行，Billy想，可能要不了多久他就会射，于是他只好放开William的嘴唇再次坐直身体。

他握住Billy的臀肉，看着Billy在他身上下起伏，那根挺立起来的性器颤颤巍巍的，因为每一次小疯子卖力地坐下去而打在自己紧绷的小腹上，小疯子全身都泛出一层红晕，他能感觉到Billy屁股上沁出一层潮乎乎的汗。William舔了舔嘴唇，开始挺动起来，Billy低沉的呻吟突然高了一个调，在他体内横冲直撞的性器撞到了某个敏感的位置，一种被鞭打的快感像闪电一般从尾椎骨窜上来，往他脑子里送了了点小火花。他调整了下角度，确保每一下都蹭过那个敏敏感点，他喜欢听Billy发出这种带着情色意味的声音。

“你是不是想睡你弟弟很久了?”Billy也不知道哪里来的勇气，他看着William满是情欲的脸，忍不住皮了一下，毕竟他刚才还在为这事生气。William不可思议地皱起眉头，他觉得在当下的场景里提到另外一个人并不合适，明明屁股里插着他老二的是Billy而不是......他弟弟。他并不打算那么快回答这个问题，粗暴地顶弄几下以后干脆坐起来，让Billy紧紧环住他的肩膀，在他耳朵边上呼出一口热气， “被你发现了。”

他转身把Billy压在身下，把他的腿分开到最大，差不多全部抽出来再整根没入，加大抽插的幅度， 他不喜欢说疯话的Billy，那就只好把他干的说出不话来。Billy已经后悔了，不应该一时发疯说出那句话，为此他只能承受着William如同猛兽般的行径，除了有节奏的嗯啊声他嘴里也发不出其他声音，性器尖端冒出一小股液体，酥麻酸爽快要让他失去理理智，“操......慢一点。”Billy努力在喘息间隙说道，他快要被干散架了了，而明明他们两个中间William才是那个伤还没好的人。

但他又听见William的声音。“所以你应该叫我什么?”William问道，再一次把自己蛮横地捅了进去。 “William?你他妈......”Billy慌慌张张地回答，在自己被碾碎以前。

“不对。”William的动作更加粗暴了，他的眼睛里带着点疯狂，房间里充斥着肉体撞击的啪啪声和淫糜的水声。Billy觉得自己已经掉落进深渊，在绝望的黑暗中有一只猛兽在等着自己，而那个猛兽是他......

“哥哥!”Billy认命地叫出来，带着点哭腔，“哥哥!哥哥!”他叫了好多次，直到射出来，那可怜的家伙甚至全程都没有被碰过。William看着Billy泛着泪光的眼睛，满意地低头亲亲他的小疯子，“乖。”他说，又抽插了几次，射在了Billy里面。

“你就是个变态。”Billy哑着喉咙说，他全身都又酸又疼，有什么东西正从他屁股里流出来，William终于放过他了，他们正喘着气躺在那里。他看见William又开始捂着肋骨断掉的地方，“又疼了?” William舒了一口气，他吻了一下 Billy，表示自己没事。Billy觉得他有必要再做点什么，毕竟William这个伤员忍痛跟他滚了床单，这让他挺过意不去的，他主动加深了那个吻，“还想来一次吗?”他问道，虽然这个问题无异于自杀。

William笑出声，他捂着胸口，觉得再来一次他的肋骨可能真的会错位，于是说道，“够了，留着以后......”“好吧，是你自己不要的。”Billy又在William嘴上响亮地亲了一口，打算埋进他的怀里睡个好觉。“我们得先去洗个澡，你脏死了。”William说，虽然他也懒得动，只是有一搭没一搭地揉着Billy的肩膀。“你说明天Al会不会疯掉?”Billy迷迷糊糊地问道，有点不太好意思，因为他们把卧室搞得一团糟。

“不管他，他会习惯的。”William笑起来，又在他的小疯子脸颊上印上一个吻。


End file.
